


Love Thaws a Frozen Heart

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Set near the end of the first movie. What if Hans actually loved Anna and wasn't using her to be king?
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney)
Kudos: 13





	Love Thaws a Frozen Heart

Hans watched in worry when his fiancé, Anna, was brought into the castle. Her hair was completely white and she looked weak and exhausted. "What happened?" Hans asked.  
"Hans kiss me, you have to kiss me," Anna pleaded.  
"We will give you two space," a servant said. The servants then left the bedroom as Hans lead Anna to a nearby couch.  
"Hans Elsa froze my heart," Anna stated.  
"I thought you said she would never hurt you," Hans said, taking her hand.  
"I think it was an accident," Anna said. "The only way to thaw a frozen heart is an act of true love. An example would be a true love's kiss."  
Hans cupped Anna's chin. The two leaned in and shared a sweet kiss. Anna's hair then turned into its old lovely shade of auburn. Hans smiled as he pulled away. "It worked," Hans said, in relief.  
"Of course, love thaws," Anna said. She then got an idea and stood up. "I think I found out how to send this winter. I have to go and find Elsa."  
"She's in the dungeon," Hans informed his love. "It's the only way I could have stopped them from killing her. She's in the fourth cell."  
"Thanks," Anna said. She then planted a kiss on his cheek before leaving the room. She went to the dungeon and she went to the fourth cell. When she got there, she saw that there was a large hole in the cell. Outside there was a crazy snowstorm. Anna stepped out into it.  
"Elsa, are you out there?" Anna called out. In the distance, Elsa heard her sister's call. She saw Anna in the distance. To her surprise, she looked like she was in good health.  
"Anna," Elsa said, surprised. Anna ran over to her. "I thought I injured you with my powers."  
"You did, but Hans was able to undo it," Anna said. "It really was true love."  
"That's good," Elsa said.  
"Elsa, love thaws," Anna stated. "I think that's how we can end this winter."  
The storm then stood still. "Love of course," Elsa said. She then lifted her hands and the snow and ice went into the sky. Luckily the sisters were on a sunken ship that came up with the water. Elsa created a large snowflake in the sky.  
Elsa then turned to her sister. "I give you and Hans my blessing in your marriage," Elsa stated.  
"Thank you," Anna said. The two sisters then shared a hug, finally together again.


End file.
